El novio de Ida
Ida's Boyfriend (El novio de Ida en Hispanoamérica y España) el décimo primer episodio de la quinta temporada (96 en total) de la serie de televisión Malcolm in the Middle. Escena de apertura Jaime juega con Hal arrojándole un pelota de ping pong, después de recibir un par de pelotazos por parte de Jaime súbitamente Hal es golpeado por un balón de baloncesto que lo deja inconciente, Malcolm, Dewey Reese miran la escena impactados mientras Reese se disculpa pues creyó que realmente lo estaba disfrutando al tiempo que salen corriendo de la casa. Argumento Lois se entera de que su mamá Ida se casara con un adinerado chino, mientras Malcolm se esconde de Lois ya que se perforo la lengua, aunque con esto mas tarde le causaria dificultades: una infección. Despues de que Reese le destruyera una maqueta de un velero a Dewey, el comienza a ignorar a Reese considerandolo un ser inexistente. En el día de la boda Malcolm emperora respecto a la infeccion, y al ver el bolso de la abuela se entera con sus padres de que drogó al novio para manipularlo. Ida se entera y droga a todos para impedir que interrumpieran la boda (tambien drogo al sacerdote). Justo al momento de concluir la boda el efecto del medicamento en el novio se pasa y la reconoce como la señora que escupia a los camareros. Por lo cual el chino se va, Malcolm le dice a Lois la verdad de su perforacion (a pesar de estar drogado) y lo castiga. En el rancho Francis enfrenta un grave problema: un conjunto de actores pesimos arriva al lugar y siendo malos actores comienzan a ahuyentar los huespedes y este para no bajar el autoestima de los artistas alquila un publico contratado. En la escena final, Malcolm friega el baño en castigo por el pearsing. Dewey se encontro el termo de Ida con el te lleno de droga por lo que al final Lois termina vertiendo el te a la taza del baño donde Malcolm lo limpia. Música * Girl On The Sand — Stanley Myers - Música ambiental en el Grotto mientras Otto habla con Francis. * El Dolce Rumba - Jo Part - Después de que Otto y Francis terminan de hablar con Phillip. * Coppelia : Valse Lente - Leo Delibes - Música ambiental en la boda cuando los Wilkerson llegan. * ¿? - Música ambiental en la boda mientras Malcolm habla con Hal y Lois. * Jesu Joy Of Man's Desiring - Johann Sebastian Bach & Otto Sieben - Música ambiental en la boda mientras el ministro realiza la ceremonia. * Wedding March - Felix Mendelssohn & Uwe Borns - Ida llorando en el suelo. Curiosidades * Es el unico episodio donde Malcolm se perfora su lengua. * En el doblaje latino se censura un diálogo de Ida "Why do you care about a Chinese man?" (¿Por qué se preocupan por un hombre chino?), por motivo racista. Referencias Enlaces externos *Ida's Boyfriend en fox.com desde Wayback Machine (en inglés). *Ficha de Ida's Boyfriend en Internet Movie Database (en inglés). *Ida's Boyfriend en TV.com (en inglés). *Ida's Boyfriend en malcolm-france.com (en francés). Otros Idiomas: Inglés Categoría:Quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios